Paranoïa
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: OS M captain swan / CS : Emma n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle entend un bruit qui provient de la forêt. Poussée par son instinct, elle va chercher à découvrir d'où vient ce son. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver le pirate qu'elle avait abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt... (prend place dans la saison 2, après qu'Emma aie abandonné Killian au somment de l'haricot.
**Nouvel fanfic captain swan rated M *sourire de pervers***

 **Je l'ai écrit depuis un moment et elle est grandement inspirée d'une fanfiction que j'ai lue donc si y'a des bilingues qui ont lu une fic dans le même genre, c'est normal ;D Si y'a beaucoup de fautes c'est normal, comme je l'ai dit je l'ai écrit y'a un moment et j'ai essayé de corriger le plus de fautes possibles, mais j'ai sûrement pas tous vu donc gomeeeeen.**

 **disclaimer : les personnages et tous le reste appartient à Eddy et Adam et l'idée de fanfiction appartient en partie à l'auteur que j'ai lue et à moi-même xD**

* * *

Emma ferma les yeux tout en écoutant le bruit du vent contre les arbres de la forêt et se maudit de sa paranoïa. Elle aurait dû rester au campement. Mais elle était tellement sûre d'avoir entendu un bruit qu'elle avait erré au loin et laissé les autres sans protection.

Et si c'était un piège de Cora ? Et si elle avait attaqué les autres pendant qu'Emma cherchait d'où venait le bruit qu'elle avait entendu ?

Mulan se réveillerait-elle rapidement si il y avait un danger et protégerait tous le monde ou seraient-ils morts quand Emma serait revenue ?

Tourmentée par ses doutes, elle se retourna pour courir en direction du camp quand elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

« Vous ai-je manqué, _Love_? »

Au moment où Emma tenta de tirer son poignard de sa botte pour se défendre, son bras fut tiré par un crochet. Le pirate lui intercepta le deuxième bras avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir et les lui bloqua dans le dos. Génial. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir arriver maintenant.

« Heureuse de voir que tu n'es pas mort. », dit elle à Hook qui rit dans son dos.

Il la fit tourner de sorte qu'Emma se retrouva le dos contre un arbre. Elle réussit à libérer une main et à sortir son poignard, mais le pirate fut plus rapide et jeta le couteau au loin. Elle tenta de dégager sa deuxième main pour le frapper au visage, mais comme si Killian pouvait anticiper ses gestes, il lui bloqua les bras au dessus de la tête. Il soupira. Le pirate n'avait pas l'air si énervé que ce qu'aurait imaginé la sauveuse.

« Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air si heureuse que ça » La nargue-t-il.

Emma tenta une dernière fois de se libérer, mais il était trop fort. Même avec une seule main il arrivait à la maitriser. Hook semblait las et finit par la lâcher, mais Emma était tellement prise dans l'action qu'elle se jeta sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Emma sur Killian.

« Tu comptes me dire ce que tu… » Elle fut interrompu et se retrouva sous lui, une fois de plus les poignets serrés au dessus de la tête. Elle était encore plus piégée qu'avant et ne pouvait plus bouger. Emma arrêta finalement ses tentatives de défense et se calma.

« Tu as fini ? _Bloody hell,_ tu ne te laisses vraiment pas faire.

\- Lâche moi et je te montrerai que t'as encore rien vu ! cria-t-elle.

\- Plus tard si tu veux, et si on commençait par des excuses ?

\- Bien, j'attends tes excuses pour ce que tu es entrain de faire.

\- Commençons par le commencement, tu es la première à m'en devoir.

Elle ne répondit rien et Killian soupira.

« J'ai tout mon temps, _Love_. Nous pouvons rester ici toute la nuit, ça ne me dérange pas de t'avoir sous moi. »

Emma essaya une fois de plus de se dégager, mais Crochet la maintenait fermement en place.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile. Tu as juste à dire : Killian, je suis désolée de vous avoir enchaîné en haut d'un haricot magique en compagnie d'un géant, alors que je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas vous faire confiance vu que vous m'avez aidé toute la journée pour trouver cette foutue boussole. Tu vois, rien de bien compliqué ?

Emma resta silencieuse et Crochet sourit. Le haut d'Emma était légèrement remonté et permettait de voir une partie de son ventre. Le pirate y fit glisser son crochet. Emma étouffa un gémissement et détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas penser au sentiment que ça lui procurait. Elle avait eu le même sentiment quand il lui avait bandé la main et tous ce qu'elle en retenait c'est qu'elle avait envie de se sentir la bouche du pirate sur son corps. Emma n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses bras pour savoir qu'elle avait la chair de poule.

« Eh bien, j'attends ? »

Emma ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait tant elle était occupée par d'autres pensées.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

Il sourit comme si il s'attendait à cette question.

Killian monta un peu plus son crochet sur le ventre d'Emma.

« Tu le feras. »

Elle frissonna. La sauveuse ne sut dire si c'était à cause de la froideur de l'objet ou du sentiment que ça lui provoquait. Quand elle regarda Hook, elle éprouvait de la haine. Elle le détestait parce qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Emma sentit un objet froid sur sa clavicule qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le crochet du pirate errait désormais vers la naissance de son décolleté.

La sauveuse ne voulait pas être sous le contrôle de Killian, alors pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas ordonné d'arrêter ? À la place, elle sentait son corps devenir chaud et enivré de désir. La pointe du crochet commençait à se déplacer sous sa chemise. Emma lui dit finalement ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Je suis désolée. Mais j'avais un arrangement avec le géant, il ne t'aurait pas fait de mal.

Le pirate sourit et lâcha ses bras.

« Je n'obtiendrai pas mieux je suppose. »

Emma attendit sur lui pour se relever, mais contre toute attente, le pirate se pencha en avant et colla ses lèvres à celles de la sauveuse.

Emma tremblait de tous son corps. Elle s'attendait à un baiser dur, mais il était tendre et passionné.

« Hook » murmura-t-elle d'une voix si faible que se senti rougir.

\- Non, Killian », lui dit il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle sentit la langue experte du pirate dessiner le contour de sa lèvre inferieur. Emma passa une main derrière le cou de Killian et l'attira encore plus à elle. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, Emma garda les yeux fermés. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Par peur de voir le regard triomphant dans les yeux bleus du pirate. Mais encore une fois, il la surprit.

« Emma, regarde moi. »

Il lui souriait, d'un sourire tendre. Elle avait toujours sa main à son cou. Les rares fois ou Emma avait laissé un homme la toucher, les choses s'étaient passées très vites. Mais Hook semblait vouloir prendre son temps, savourer chaque instant. Elle essaya de presser les choses. Elle ne voulait pas s'autoriser à ressentir toutes ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle retira sa propre veste et ouvrit sa chemise. Puis, elle porta ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du pirate et l'embrassa sauvagement. Killian était agenouillé entre les jambes d'Emma. Cette dernière tenta d'ouvrir la veste en cuir du pirate alors que les lèvres de Killian descendaient vers le bas du cou de la sauveuse jusqu'à sa clavicule, semant des baisers ardents sur sa peau déjà à vif. Il s'arrêta sur son décolleté, à la limite du soutien-gorge.

« Attends »

Elle lâcha la chemise du pirate qu'elle était en train de défaire et décrocha son soutien-gorge. Le pirate caressa de son crochet la poitrine d'Emma désormais à découvert. Elle gémit à cause de la sensation de froid du métal, mais quand les lèvres chaudes suivirent, elle dut se retenir de ne pas gémir une seconde fois. Emma retira finalement le haut du pirate. Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir chaque muscle de Killian se contracter. Emma laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse du pirate, les faisant peu à peu partir vers le bas. Quand elle atteignit la ceinture, elle glissa une main dessous. Elle sentit le pirate sourire contre sa bouche. Mais Hook n'allait pas la laisser gagner si facilement. Il défit les boutons du pantalon de la sauveuse. Elle sentit le crochet contre son intimité et défaillit. Killian baissa son jeans à elle jusqu'à ses cuisses, emportant sa culotte. Elle étouffa un cri quand un doigt glissa dans son sexe. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos du pirate, formant des demi-lunes. Il commença à le déplacer lentement, puis en rajouta un second. Emma rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Elle se tortillait sous lui. Killian en avait fini de jouer et les supplications de la sauveuse l'avaient décidé à arrêter cette douce torture. Il retira sa dernière barrière et la pénétra d'un coup de rein sec.

Ils en oublièrent de respirer.

Des qu'ils trouvèrent un bon rythme, Emma accrocha ses jambes derrière le dos de Hook et il l'explora de manière plus profonde. Quand Killian trouva le point faible de la sauveuse, il l'exploita jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle. Ils atteignirent le 7e ciel ensemble. Killian déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rougies d'Emma et se retira.

« C'était…

\- La première et dernière fois, rétorqua aussitôt la blonde

\- Tu ne peux pas résister à ça. », dit-il en désignant leur deux corps nus.

Emma ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, sourire que Killian remarqua.

« Je rêve ou tu te moques de moi Swan ?

\- Maintenant on se tutoie ? »

Ils se mirent à rire en même temps.

C'était un pirate. Il avait aidé Cora. Il était peut être même toujours sous ses ordres. Mais à cet instant Emma n'en avait rien à faire. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle était heureuse.

* * *

 **Alors, review ?  
**


End file.
